Believing the Unbelievable
by Rylee87
Summary: Michaela works as a security guard at the Smithsonian. She was happy with her life, but everything changed when new exhibits arrive. Along with them comes a dark secret: everything in the museum comes to life at night. Michaela had no time to process what was happening because Kahmunrah wants the tablet. Now she has to keep the tablet safe and try to keep her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't have started another story, but I was watching Night at the Museum and I got this idea so I just had to write it and share it. Besides, I'm kind of stuck on my other stories so hopefully writing this I will think of something for the others. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

The day was not going the way she wanted. It was torture to her and she desperately tried to find a way out of it, but no matter what she did or how much she tried there was no escaping. It was a Saturday afternoon and instead of enjoying the day, nineteen year old Michaela was forced to look at college brochures. Her mother was always dropping hints that Michaela should go to college, which Michaela always ignored. Now her mother came over to Michaela's apartment, without warning, with a pile of brochures.

"What about this one?" Her mother asked as she picked up a brochure. "It looks like an nice campus." She opened it. "And they offer a variety of programs."

"I don't even know what I want to study."

"That's why I have so many. You can look at them and decide from there. Oh, and this one is a short distance from a river. You love swimming."

Michaela groaned. "Do we have to do this now?"

Her mother looked at her. "Yes, or you will never go to college. You don't want to be a security guard your whole life, do you?"

"I love my job."

It was true that Michaela wasn't planning on working at the museum as a security guard forever, but it paid well and she enjoyed learning about the different exhibits and their history.

"I swear, Michaela, you have no motivation. When are you going to start doing something with your life?"

"I am doing something. It's not like I'm sitting at home doing nothing. I'm only nineteen. I have the rest of my life to figure out what I want to be."

"By the time I was ten I decided that I wanted to become a nurse. And your father figured out his career choice when he was twelve. Even your sister knows what she wants to do and she's eight."

"I'm sure she'll change her mind a million times before she finally decides what she wants to do."

Michaela made her way to the kitchen and grabbed herself a soda. Her mother picked up another brochure and started naming off the different programs. Michaela sighed as she sat back down to endure more torture.

Two hours later, Michaela was thankful when her mom finally left. She appreciated her mother trying to help, but some things you just have to figure it out for yourself. And it wasn't like she didn't think about the future; she did. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life, but she was in no hurry to figure it out.

Michaela got ready for work then headed out. She worked the night shift and for now she was the only one working at night. The other guard who had worked with her quit and until they find another replacement she was it. She didn't complain though. It wasn't like being a security guard was a hard job. Nothing exciting ever happened at the museum.

When she arrived, delivery men and employees of the museum were unloading some crates. She knew they were expecting exhibits from another museum and she was excited to see what they were. As she made her way over the crates she groaned when she saw Brandon standing there. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy; it was just that he was annoying sometimes especially when he keeps saying his name is pronounced Brundan.

"Aren't you off by now?" She asked when she walked up to him.

"What, am I not allowed to see the new exhibits? Can't really call them new exhibits, though, since we aren't putting them up."

"They're staying down here?"

"Yep."

"Then why did we agree to take them?"

"We have bigger storage than the one in New York."

Brandon soon left and the crates were finally unloaded. Michaela was left by herself. One thing she didn't like about working the night shift is that she did get lonely and being down in the basement was creepy. She decided to take one peek then head back upstairs.

Michaela recognized some of the people like Sacagawea and the Huns. There were also small cowboy and Roman figurines, and a monkey. What caught her eye was what the monkey was holding. It was a golden tablet with what appeared to have hieroglyphics. Michaela was about to touch the tablet when the monkey jumped out of the crate. Michaela screamed as she stumbled backwards.

"I thought that monkey was stuffed. What are they doing sending us a real monkey?"

"We only come to life at night."

Michaela jumped at the new voice as she glanced around her, noticing that the exhibits she had previously been looking at were now alive and walking around.

"This…this must be a dream."

"It's no dream."

Michaela looked down and saw a small cowboy.

"It's impossible. Most of you are made of wax. You can't come to life." Michaela closed her eyes as she gave her head a few hits. When she opened her eyes she expected to be alone, but the exhibits were still there, staring at her.

"Did that help?" The cowboy asked.

Michaela jumped up. "What is going on?"

"We came from the museum in New York." Sacagawea explained. "The tablet that Dexter has was supposed to stay there. That tablet is what gives us life at night."

"Only at night?"

"Yes."

Michaela shook her head. "This is not happening. You can't expect me to believe that tablet is magical."

"Then how do you explain us talking to you right now?" The cowboy asked.

"I'm dreaming. I must have fallen asleep."

"I told you this ain't no dream."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

Michaela made her way back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Sacagawea asked.

"To get a mental evaluation." Michaela mumbled.

Sacagawea followed Michaela with the cowboy and the Roman. They introduced themselves and Jed and Octavius. The monkey also followed them and Sacagawea was scolding him for taking the tablet.

When Michaela walked to the main part of the museum she was shocked to see more exhibits walking around.

"How…"

"Did we mention that the tablet works on the whole museum?" Jed said.

Michaela glared at him. "You forgot to mention that. So this is only for the night, correct?"

"Yes, but it happens every night." Sacagawea answered.

"Great."

Michaela contemplated on what to do. Nothing like this has every happened so she had no idea what she should do next. She was still trying to process everything that was happening. Michaela was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard talking in a different language.

"Who is that?" Jed asked.

Looking over, Michaela saw a group of men. "Um…some Egyptian people?"

"You work here and you don't know who that is?"

"I've never actually seen the Egyptian exhibits. They were always in their sarcophagus. Oh my God. When Egyptians died they…and then they…that's just gross."

Jed and Octavius exchanged confused glances, but shrugged it off.

The group of men soon stood in front of Michaela and the others. The one who Michaela assumed was the leader because of his crown started talking in Egyptian.

"Sorry, I don't speak Egyptian." Michaela said.

"You speak English." He said.

"And so do you." Michaela was surprised, but didn't ask how he could speak English.

"That tablet belongs to me."

"It does not. It belongs to Ahkmenrah." Octavius said.

"So, you know baby brother."

"Brother?" Jed and Octavius said.

"I don't." Michaela said, hoping it would keep her out of trouble. She didn't know what it was, but she got a bad vibe from this guy.

"Yes, Ahkmenrah is my younger brother. I am Kahmunrah and that tablet rightfully belongs to me."

"We aren't going to hand it over." Octavius said.

"Then I will have to get it by force."

Kahmunrah gave an order to his men and they advanced on Michaela and the others. Dexter took off running. Knowing that was a good idea, Michaela followed. They made their way back down to the basement. Halfway down Michaela realized how stupid that was since there wouldn't be much places they could escape.

One of Kahmunrah's men threw a spear, missing Michaela by inches. She let out a shriek as she fell down the steps. She quickly stood up and started running again. When they got to the basement they hid behind a crate.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"How many times are you going to say that?" Jed asked.

"Until I finally believe it. It's not every day I see things I thought were just wax or dead come alive."

"We need a phone."

"What good is a phone going to do?"

"I'm going to call Gigantor."

"Who?"

"That's an excellent idea." Octavius said.

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" Michaela asked with annoyance. "That means we have to get by those Egyptians guys."

"Sounds to me like you're scared." Jed said.

Michaela glanced at him. "I am not scared. Let's go, Cowboy." Michaela picked up Jed. She then looked at Sacagawea and Octavius. "You two stay here. I'm sure when they see us they won't bother you."

"So you think." Octavius said.

Michaela ignored him as she took a deep breath then made her way back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

As Michaela came to the stairs, she saw the Egyptians right behind her. She rushed up the stairs, glancing back every once in a while to make sure they weren't throwing any more spears at her.

She quickly made her way to the office and shut the door behind her. She then placed Jed down next to the phone.

"You don't expect me to pick it up, do you?"

"Sorry."

Michaela picked up the phone and placed it next to Jed. He then told her the number to dial. Shouting caught Michaela's attention so she peered out the window. Sacagawea was running from the men. Michaela opened the door.

"Sacagawea, in here. I thought I told you to stay in the basement?"

Sacagawea ran into the room. "I was trying to get Dexter and the tablet, but he keeps running away. Then those men saw us."

Michaela wasn't fast enough to close the door. The men came in and surrounded them. Kahmunrah then walked into the room.

"It will be easier if you just give me the tablet." He said.

Michaela wasn't sure what was going on or what was so important about the tablet, but she wasn't going to let Kahmunrah get it. If it belonged to the museum in New York then Michaela was going to make sure it got back there.

She grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a book.

Kahmunrah laughed. "What are you going to do with that? Throw it at us?

"I was thinking of it."

Kahmunrah said something in Egyptian, and then his men advanced towards her and the others. Michaela threw the book, but it did nothing to slow them down. Dexter ran out of the room as he dodged the men trying to grab him. Michaela tried to find something better to use as a weapon, but nothing in the office would do much damage.

One of the men grabbed Sacagawea and started dragging her out of the room. Michaela grabbed another book. Before she could hit the guy, another one grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go!" Michaela struggled to free herself.

Someone else grabbed Jed and the three of them were taken out of the office and back down to the basement. When they got there they were let go.

"Now, where is that monkey?" Kahmunrah asked.

"If he's smart, hiding from you." Michaela answered. She then stepped on the foot of the man holding her; he let her go. She grabbed a wood plank that was on the ground and hit the man holding Sacagawea then the one who was holding Jed. Jed went flying, but Michaela was quick to catch him.

"Warn me the next time you do that." Jed said.

Michaela followed Sacagawea who led her back to the crate and the other exhibits that came from New York. Michaela saw the monkey run into the crate.

"Sneaky monkey."

"What are we going to do?" Sacagawea asked.

Michaela handed Jed to her. "You guys get in the crate. I'll shut it behind you."

"What about you?" Octavius asked.

"I'll try to hold these guys off."

"By yourself?"

"I only have to hold them off until sunrise, right?"

"We'll come back to life tomorrow night." Jed reminded her.

"Did you get a hold of your friend?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's hope he comes before then. Now get in there."

Once they were in the crate, Michaela closed the door then turned to see herself surrounded once again.

"Step aside." Kahmunrah said.

Michaela shook her head. She tried to act like she wasn't afraid, but she was sure her trembling legs gave her away.

"Why do you protect them?"

"Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is that tablet belongs to the museum in New York and I'm going to make sure it gets there."

"Even if it costs you your life?"

Michaela didn't answer right away. She didn't know any of these people and here she was trying to protect them. She didn't know why. What harm was there if Kahmunrah did get the tablet? She wasn't even sure what the tablet did…besides bring the museum to life.

_Note to self: brush up on ancient Egypt. _

"You don't want to die for them. Join me and I will spare your life."

"This isn't your country. This isn't even your time period. You can't do whatever you want."

"Watch me."

Kahmunrah said something in Egyptian. His men advanced towards Michaela. Closing her eyes, she backed up into the crate. When nothing happened she took a chance and opened her eyes. In front of her was Kahmunrah and his men, but they were completely still.

Michaela walked around the men as she carefully looked at them. She then tapped one, but still he did not move. Looking at her watch she saw that it was six in the morning.

"This is insane. No way can this be happening."

She made her way out of the basement as she tried to convince herself that the museum didn't come to life. She had fallen asleep and just dreamed up the whole thing. Of course, no matter how much she tried to convince herself she knew it was no dream.

As other employees started arriving at the museum, Michaela didn't even acknowledge them. She kept replaying what happened in her head.

Just as she was about to head out, a thought occurred to her. She made her way to the security room. Luckily no one was in the room yet so she decided to take a look at the recording from the night. She knew what happened was real, but she had to see it again maybe to convince herself that it did actually happen. Or maybe she was just hoping it was all just a dream.

What she saw was not what she expected…actually it was more of what she didn't see. There were no signs of the museum coming to life. The museum was just as still as it has always been.

"Does the tablet have the power to conceal the exhibits coming to life?" Michaela rubber her eyes as she sighed. "I need some sleep."

It didn't get any better when she got home. She tried to sleep, but images of the night kept flashing through her mind. After a few hours of tossing and turning she gave up on trying to sleep and decided to do some research.

Michaela was never interested in researching ancient Egypt, but after what she had been through it peaked her curiosity.

Kahmunrah was the older brother of Ahkmenrah. Even though he was the oldest, he was passed over for the throne and Ahkmenrah was crowned pharaoh. Kahmunrah was greedy for power, which his parents saw and didn't think he was fit for the kingdom. The tablet was given to Ahkmenrah when he became pharaoh. It had the power to open a portal to the underworld.

Michaela scoffed at the thought, but then again now she was thinking anything could be possible.

She went on to read that the brothers eventually fought for the throne. There were many theories on how they died. Some say that they killed each. Others say that new evidence suggests that both were killed when the Romans invaded Egypt.

Michaela sighed as she closed her laptop.

She knew she had to get some sleep before going back to work that night. She made her way to her bed, closed her eyes, and hoped that sleep would come even for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

Music blared around Michaela, startling her as she fell out of bed. She groaned as she turned off her alarm. At first, she made no motion to get up. Then images of the previous night flashed in her head. She continued sitting on the floor, trying to think of what she should do. She really didn't want to go back only to be killed by the museum exhibits.

Then, a thought struck her. Jed had called one of his friends in New York. Hopefully that person was on their way here.

Michaela stood up and began to get ready for work, hoping that whoever Jed called would be at the museum and she wouldn't have to face the exhibits coming to life on her own.

There was still a few minutes left before sundown by the time Michaela arrived at the museum. As she made her way inside she passed Brandon who was doing something with his flashlight.

"What are you doing?"

"This guy did a really cool move with his flashlight." He explained. "It was so awesome."

"What guy?"

"I don't know. Just some guy who was touching the exhibits."

"Well, just don't hurt anyone with that thing."

She then continued her way down to the basement. By the time she got down there the sun had set.

_I should not have stopped to talk to Brandon. _

When she arrived at where the others were, she saw Kahmunrah and his men surrounding someone with their spears pointed at him. She stopped in her tracks, looking between the men who looked back at her.

"So, you've come back." Kahmunrah said.

"Don't know why other then it's my job." Michael answered. She then noticed the other guy who had the tablet.

Kahmunrah then turned his attention back to the one with the tablet. "Hand it over to me now."

"Ok, here you go." He said as he gave Kahmunrah the tablet.

Michael looked at him with shock. She was still trying to process everything that was going on, but she knew that handing over the tablet wasn't a good idea.

"A wise decision." Kahmunrah and his men started to walk away.

"I just thought you wanted the cube."

That made Kahmunrah stop

Again Michaela was confused. Was there another artifact that came with the exhibits? If so, why was this guy telling Kahmunrah about it?

"The cube?" Kahmunrah questioned.

"Yeah, you know? The cube of…Rubik. It's the cube that turns all those who oppose you to dust."

"Why are you telling him about…?" Michaela started to say, but then caught on to what he was doing…kind of.

"You know your brother didn't want to mess with it either." The guy said. "He wanted to play it safe."

"I am not my brother.' Kahmunrah said something in Egyptian and his men pointed their spears at Michaela and the guy. Michaela hid behind him. "I can kill you and your friends in a blink of an eye and I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Now take me to this cube of Rubik."

The man nodded then led the way. As they were walking, Michaela stayed by his side.

"You must be the one Jed called. I'm Michaela."

"Larry. This must seem very frightening to you."

"You have no idea."

"Trust me I do. I remember when I first saw the museum come to life back in New York."

Michaela was about to say something else, but Kahmunrah spoke first, "Stop talking and more walking."

Michaela never thought of herself as a coward. She actually thought herself pretty brave, but she questioned that when she was actually facing danger. It only made things worse when she thought there was a good chance that she could die. The Egyptians were determined to get the tablet -which they now have- now they want this imaginary cube. What was going to happen when they found out it was a rouse? Michaela shivered just thinking about it.

Soon they came to a long crate. Michaela racked her brain, trying to remember what was in it.

"Open it." Kahmunrah ordered.

Larry made his way to the crate and unlatched the first lock. He glanced back at Michaela then went to unlatch the second lock. Just as he did, Michaela remembered what was in there.

Tentacles shot out as a giant octopus came out and he did not look happy. Using his tentacles, he hit the Egyptians which sent them flying into other crates. With the crates broken, more animals made their escape. Kahmunrah was hit, making him lose his grip on the tablet. Larry dove for it and caught it. Michaela glanced around at all the animals and wasn't paying attention to the octopus. A tentacle hit her and sent her flying a few feet.

Larry ran over to her and helped her up. Then they began to run.

"What are we going to do now?" Michaela asked.

"I usually make this up as I go."

"Usually? You mean this is a common occurrence for you?"

"Only one other time."

Larry soon halted, which almost made Michaela run into him. They had gone full circle and were back at the octopus. The octopus looked towards them as one of his tentacles came flying towards them. Michaela ducked, but Larry wasn't so lucky as he was knocked back.

The Egyptians were closing in on them from one side and they had a giant octopus in front of them.

"Got any more bright ideas?" She asked Larry.

Before Larry could answer, they heard a yell and looked up just as a motorcycle came over some crates and landed on the ground a few feet from them.

The man who had been driving got out. He was dressed in a blue military uniform. "Take the wheel."

Larry looked at Michaela then back at the guy who was now climbing in the side cart. Larry got in the driver's seat and Michaela sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We're going to die. I love it."

Michaela looked at him. "That's not what I want to hear. I would like to live."

He ignored her as he said, "Just keep it straight and I'll do the rest. Now, charge!"

Larry started driving as Michaela kept her eyes shut.

"So, what's the plan?" Larry asked.

"We're Americans. We don't plan, we do."

Michaela took a chance to open her eyes just as they were closing in on the Egyptians. Her eyes closed once again as Larry hit some of the men while others got out of the way.

"You're in good hands." The military guy said. "General George A. Custer at your service." He let out a ye-ah as he stood up. He hit a metal bar and fell off the motorcycle. Larry stopped, but Custer told him to keep going.

"Oh my God, we're going to die." Michaela said. "I'm only nineteen. I haven't lived my life yet."

"Don't worry, Michaela. I promise you will not die."

"I'll hold you to that."

Larry soon stopped the motorcycle so Michaela opened her eyes to see what was going on. Standing in front of them was a woman blocking their path.

"What's the rumpus, Ace?" She asked.

"Look lady, can you get out of the way?" Larry asked.

"Who you calling a lady? The name's Amelia Earhart."

Just then, a spear hit the tire. All three looked over and saw the Egyptians. Larry grabbed the tablet and quickly began walking with the other two following him.

"I'm Amelia Earhart. Perhaps you heard of me."

"Oh right, you're a pilot or something." Larry said.

They stopped behind more boxes and crates as Larry glanced around for any sign of the Egyptians.

"I am the first woman to fly over the Atlantic."

"Didn't you only get halfway then you disappeared?" Michaela asked.

"Even so, how many other women do you know that can fly?"

"I'm sure there are a few. I just can't name any right now."

"Well, can either one of you tell me where I am?"

"You're in a museum." Larry answered.

"Actually we're under it." Michaela said.

"And right now we're in a dangerous situation so you may not want to me near us."

"What's your name, flyboy?"

"Larry and this is Michaela."

"Well, Larry, I'm not one to shy away from danger." She stepped out and put her hands on her hips as if they would better help get her point across.

It was then that a few spears flew in her direction. She didn't even flinch as they missed her by inches.

"How about spears?" Larry asked. "Do you shy away from spears?"

"Follow me." Michaela said as she led them to a nearby door which led to stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuing their way up to the museum, Michaela wondered why she was staying. Sure, it was her job to be here, but she didn't sign up to fight ancient Egyptians or anyone else who wanted to kill her. She could easily run away and let Larry deal with things. Besides, he knew a lot more about what was going on than she did.

"You seem to be quite the popular fellow, Mr. Daley." Amelia said. "Why don't you just skedaddle?"

"I can't. My friends are locked up downstairs and I need to rescue them."

At that, Michaela felt guilty. She may not know any of them that well, but what kind of person would she be if she left now? If she were in danger she knew she wouldn't want her friends to bail on her. It was then that she made up her mind.

"Whoa, this is new."

Michaela glanced at what Larry was talking about and saw a painting and the people in it were moving. The tiny people were obviously not use to seeing bigger people since they started running.

"It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I don't think it's you they're afraid of." Amelia said.

Larry and Michaela turned around and saw the Egyptian soldiers surrounding them.

"Any ideas?" Michaela asked.

Larry glanced around. He then told Michaela to hold the tablet as he grabbed a pitchfork out of a nearby painting.

"Back off." Larry said as he started swinging the pitchfork. "I will fork you."

Michaela couldn't help but smile at that, though as quickly as it came her smile vanished as one of the Egyptians swung their spear close to her. She let out a yelp as she stumbled back.

"Never let a man do a woman's job." Amelia said as she took the pitchfork from Larry. "I spent time spear hunter with the Micronesians." She then threw the pitchfork towards one of the soldiers. To Amelia's surprise, he caught it. "The Micronesians had much slower reflexes."

The soldiers advanced on the three of them. Before Michaela could ask what they were going to do now, Larry grabbed her hand and led her through a painting with Amelia right behind them. Michaela glanced around.

"Well, this is interesting." She said as they walked around.

Larry's phone soon began to ring. He took it out of his pocket. "Wow, four bars in 1945. Hey Nicky."

"Hey gorgeous, how about a dance?"

Michaela looked over at the man who spoke. "No thanks. I don't dance."

"Come on, we have reason to celebrate."

Before she could object any more, he took her hand and began to dance around. Michaela had to keep turning her head so she could keep an eye on Larry. She then saw the Egyptians had followed them into the painting.

"Um, thanks for the dance, but I have to go." Michaela slipped out of the man's grip.

"We were just getting started."

Michaela ignored him as she made her way towards the front of the painting. She soon caught sight of Larry who was in the middle of kissing someone.

"We're running for our lives and you stop to make-out?"

"I was just…never mind. Let's go." The three of them quickly jumped out of the painting. "Help me turn it around."

Michaela set the tablet on the ground then she, Amelia, and Larry turned the painting around. She was sure that the soldiers would be able to push their way out, but to her surprise they were stuck.

"It actually worked." Larry said.

"What's next?" Amelia asked.

"Look, nothing personal, but I'm in the middle of something here that's not really your fight." Larry said as he picked up the tablet and began walking.

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?"

"No, it's because of this ancient race from the dead, evil pharaoh guy whose willing to hurt me and probably anyone near me to get this tablet and rule the world."

"So it is because I'm a woman."

Michaela stayed behind as Larry and Amelia continued going back and forth. She only started paying attention to them when she heard her name. She glanced at Larry.

"You don't have to stay either, Michaela. I know how frightening this is and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I suppose my boss wouldn't really know if I was here or not and I've already clocked in for my shift. I've thought about it and I'm staying. I want to help."

"And I'm going to stay too." Amelia said. "You're outnumbered, Mr. Daley."

"All right."

"Don't worry, we'll get you back down to your chums. You won't get lost following Amelia Earhart."

Michaela was going to say something, but before she could, she heard talking coming from behind her. Larry told them to hide behind the fountain just in time as more soldiers rounded the corner.

"Great, now we have more people looking for us." Michaela said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I'm thinking." Larry answered.

"Better think quick. They're coming closer."

Larry peeked over the fountain. "We're just going to have to make a run for it."

As the soldiers made their way around the fountain, Larry, Michaela, and Amelia made their way around the opposite side. When the soldiers weren't looking, Larry and the other two made a run for it. As they ran around the corner, they stopped as more soldiers were blocking their way.

"And so the tiny man runs into the claws of the giant cat." Napoleon said.

"Wow, you're really hung up on the height thing." Larry said.

"It's not about height."

"Yes it is. You're saying I'm a tiny man and you're a giant cat. You're kind of famous for being short."

"Is it a good idea to taunt him?" Michaela asked.

"I'm not taunting. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Pointing it out may just get us killed."

"Enough talking." Napoleon said as he pointed a knife at Larry. "Come with me. You too." He said to Michaela.

"Why me?" Michaela asked.

"Kahmunrah said you gave him trouble. He wants to deal with you."

Michaela wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she knew it couldn't be anything good.

"I'm coming too." Amelia said.

"No, our fight is not with you."

Napoleon then led Michaela and Larry away.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I'm going to keep that promise." Larry told Michaela.

"I'm probably causing you more problems. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're only trying to help and I'm grateful."

Michaela smiled, but it soon vanished. She wasn't sure what Kahmunrah was going to do to her. She wasn't the type of person to pray, but right now she was praying with all her might that she would survive the night.


End file.
